Dad's favorite
by Macky19
Summary: Mr. Curtis has to cancel plans he had with Darry to take Ponyboy to the zoo, leaving the oldest Curtis brother bitter, but perhaps Darry likes the zoo more than he thought. Brotherly fluff.


**Don't know where this came from from**

 **I hope you enjoy**

"I'm so excited." The young boy exclaimed for the millionth time. Darry rolled his eyes from the front seat at the eager tone.

"Why? It's just a whole bunch of dumb animals." He said grouchily.

It had originally just supposed to have been the oldest boy and his father. They were going to go fishing, but then Mrs. Curtis went out of town to visit an old friend. Mr. Curtis decided that Ponyboy was much too young to be out on a boat, and Sodapop wasn't patient enough to fish. So he had decided on the zoo.

"They're not dumb, Dawwy." Ponyboy said angrily, kicking the back of the front seat.

"You stop that right now or I'll-" the oldest Curtis began.

"Now, Darry." Mr. Curtis said, the disappointment seeping into his voice. Darry slouched, Ponyboy was the youngest, and he always got what he wanted. He was mom and dad's favorite, and Soda was terribly protective of him. It made him feel left out, but he couldn't complain or he would get scolded.

"Alright, boys.'' Their father said, finally finding a parking spot. "Darry, help your brother out of the car." Mr. Curtis commanded, going to the gates to buy tickets.

Darry sighed, exiting the car, and swing open the door to the backseat, and offering a hand to Ponyboy. The six-year-old glared at him, folding his skinny arms across his chest.

"I want Soda to help." He informed him.

"C'mon, Pony, just let me help you." He said as he tried to coax him, but Ponyboy just shook his head.

"Soda, Soda, Soda, SODA!" He screeched, before bursting into tears. Darry covered his ears, trying to block out the sobs.

"Why would you argue with him over something so pointless?" Mr. Curtis asked, apparently having watched the entire spectacle. Darry didn't answer, and he turned his back to his dad and saw that Soda had helped Pony out of the car, and the eight-year-old had easily stopped the younger boy's crying.

"Otter!" Ponyboy said suddenly. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him the aquatic area, his face pressed up against the glass. Mr. Curtis chuckled quietly, Darry didn't find it so funny.

Soda and Pony were entertained by the otters for a few minutes, before running off again. Darry watched as they were fascinated by a sleeping lion, or as they giggled in amusement at the tall giraffe.

"He's pretty." Pony stated in awe, as Mr. Curtis lifted him onto his shoulders so he could have a better view. Darry watched them, thinking that he would do anything to be their father's favorite again.

"I wanna go in here." Pony cried, jumping up and down eagerly.

"The butterfly garden?" Darr murmured in disbelief. "Ponyboy, that's for girls."

"Is not, butterflies are cool." Soda responded sassily.

"Yeah!" The youngest Curtis cheered, happy to have someone on his side.

It was too late to argue now, they were already at the entrance of the dome-shaped building. Darry sighed, turning to his father with pleading eyes.

"I need a breath of fresh air, can you watch them for me?" The older man asked him. Darry sighed turning his back to his father again. A familiar hand was on his shoulder. "Give him a chance, Dare, you were a lot like him at that age." His father informed him.

Darry walked up the colorful steps and opened the door, ignoring the complaints of the zookeeper that he would let the butterflies out.

His younger brothers were standing in the middle of the garden, staring at the different kinds of butterflies. Darry sighed, trying to find a way to connect with his younger brother.

"Look, Pony." He started. "It's a cocoon." He told him, pointing to the chrysalis that was hanging from a leaf. The younger boy wasn't interested, his eyes were still locked on one of the blue winged insects.

"Inside is a caterpillar, and soon it will turn into a butterfly." Ponyboy turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Rewwy?" He asked. "There's a rewwly a baby butterfly in there?" He asked softly, stroking the silky cacoon with his pinky finger.

"Yeah," Darry said, bending down to his height. "Once all these butterflies were little caterpillars, and they went to sleep and now their butterflies."

"Wow." Pony said in awe. Darry straightened himself to his full height, and to his surprise a tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

Darry smiled gently at his younger brother, and Pony looked back at him, his big green eyes full of love.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders as well, and he smiled at his father.

"Great job, son." The older man said, kissing his son's cheek.

"Thank's dad.

 **Please review- Macky**


End file.
